


lotion

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [15]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: three sentence fics.  prompt: "ontae, hawaiian vacation"





	

it was perfect, exactly what they needed, just enough breeze to cut through the humid air, the grains of sand soft between their toes, especially where it was left damp from incoming waves, time enough to do everything from paragliding to scuba diving, sand castle building to sun bathing, just lying in the sun, their skin slick & their eyes protected with dark shades; absolutely perfect.

until that evening when they could barely walk, their skin cherry red & blazing to the touch, sympathetic glances from staff & an offering of aloe because yes, taemin had not forgotten to grab lotion, had made sure to cover jinki in the coconut scented balm, had rubbed it all over his own chest & arms, had smiled a little too hard as jinki rubbed circles into his back, had done everything he was supposed to.

the problem was it wasn’t _sun_ lotion.


End file.
